


Lights Out

by jinprncss



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinprncss/pseuds/jinprncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi always hated having lights on. Until one day he found out his little Jiminie's "deep dark" secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

Yoongi always hated having lights on.

When the room plunged into darkness everything stopped. He wanted to lie in bed and shut out the world, he tried to ignore the slow hum of traffic on the other side of his wall, he liked the fact that he couldn't see the floor littered with screwed up lyrics. But mostly he liked it because the whirlpool in his mind calmed, he could think clearly without distraction in the darkness of his room.   
He needed time to think of new ways to make ends meet, his mind reeled in the thoughts of a proper career, consumed by dreams of his path in music. Yoongi knew he needed a better job, one that paid properly, god knows he needed to fix up his crappy apartment. The floorboards were splintering, his bathroom door was hanging from its hinges and his sofa couldn't take one more competitive game of Fifa with his boyfriend. 

Slowly his circumstances improved; he found a new job, one that paid so well he could focus more on his music. He also hoped he could afford to move into the contemporary new apartment he had been dreaming of with his boyfriend. He thought long about the best way to ask Jimin to move in with him. It was a big deal sure, but after surviving the rollercoaster of ups and downs for two years, it was about time wasn't it? He decided to keep things simple, he was good at simple, he didn't need the extra worry of social interaction to distract him. He chose to invite Jimin over to his worn apartment, for what he hoped was the last time, to watch the latest blockbuster with take out and of course Jimin promises to be there ASAP. After they'd eaten as much as they could without bursting and discussing in length about how the film was a complete flop, Yoongi decided it was a good time to ask Jimin the question that had been giving him butterflies all week. Jimin was of course immediately overjoyed and all but shouted yes, suddenly his face fell and he started fidgeting in Yoongi's lap. He refused to meet Yoongi's eyes choosing instead to lean in close and whisper his deep dark secret, to be fair Yoongi had heard far more embarrassing and it was nothing they couldn't deal with. It turned out his cute little Jiminie is afraid of the dark. 

Now Yoongi loves having the lights on. 

He no longer hears the hum of slow traffic on the other side of his wall and his floor is now littered with a mixture of his and Jimin's clothes. He doesn't want to shut out the world anymore, he enjoys watching the slow rise and fall of Jimin's chest, he liked the way his dark fringe falls across his face while he sleeps, he likes knowing that he makes Jimin feel safe and secure. But mostly he likes the sound of Jimin whispering his name while he dreams, a small smile ghosting his soft lips. The whirlpool in Yoongi's mind now calmed not by darkness but by the light that being around his Jiminie provides.


End file.
